


Two Aces

by EFJiswhatido



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFJiswhatido/pseuds/EFJiswhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(REMIX) Two really great pitchers bond.  Their bond is tested when one pitcher gets insecure.  Takes place from 2010-11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Aces

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix (read: the good version) of a story I wrote previously (and deleted) that I was dissatisfied with. Enjoy!

“Hey.”

Tim spun around on the bench and saw that the shy voice behind him belonged to Madison, the rookie. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard Madison's voice before, so he was pleasantly surprised at the friendliness.

“Hi, Madison,” was Tim's reply. He smiled. It was the ninth inning, he didn't give up any runs, he was feeling pretty nice.

Madison sat next to him. “You pitched a great game today,” he said.

Tim knew it too. He hated to get too proud of himself, but he couldn't help but grin at the compliment. “Thanks, Madison,” he said. “You're a pretty great pitcher yourself.”

“That means a lot coming from you, ya know that?” Madison asked, and his prolonged gaze seeme to indicate that the question wasn't rhetorical.

Chuckling sheepishly, Tim pushed his long hair behind his ears and murmured, “Thank you.” Since when was he someone to be looked up to? In his head, he was good just like everyone else. If Madison thought he was great though...maybe he could get used to the adulation.

Of course, Tim did eventually grow accustomed to the praise of his teammates, even if Madison went back to his usual quiet self. Was it something he said? Was it something he didn't say? Either way, he felt as though he hadn't heard from Madison in weeks, and he was determined to break the ice.

Fortunately it wasn't too long before Madison pitched a superlative game. Eight innings and only one run. Tim had his in.

“Hiya, Madison!” he called out as Madison returned to the dugout. He worried that his voice might sound too enthusiastic and wondered why he cared.

“Oh hey, Tim.”

“Listen, you were awesome out there, man,” Tim continued.

Madison smiled shyly. “Thanks.”

“I mean it, dude. Really good stuff. Like, seriously.

Confused by Tim's rambling, Madison simply replied, “Cool.”

“Cool! Okay, see you later!” Tim disappeared into the locker room, cursing himself under his breath.

The rest of the season was considerably less awkward, thank goodness. As the two pitchers settled into their roles, they became fast friends. They couldn't have been more different, personality-wise, but somehow they worked. Madison was introverted and laconic, Tim was gregarious. Madison conservative, Tim liberal. Hell, they even pitched with different hands – classic odd couple.

When the Giants won the World Series, Tim didn't even cheer at first; he breathed a sigh of relief before he ran out onto the field with everyone else. The moment felt totally surreal. The on-field celebration was almost as much of a blur as the champagne-soaked afterparty, and it seemed like only five minutes had elapsed before everyone was back in their respective hotel rooms. Tim was wasted, but too hyped to sleep.

When Madison heard a knock on his door at 3am, he immediately assumed the worst. He snuck up on the peephole, not knowing what to expect. Drunk floozies? Paparazzi? Thankfully, surprisingly, it was only Tim.

“Hey hey!” Madison threw the door open and snatched Tim up in a bearhug.

“Maddyyyyy!” Tim's voice was muffled by the taller man's chest. “Got any beer?”

“You know it! Grab me one too.”

Tim grabbed two Buds from the mini-fridge and joined Madison at the edge of the bed.

The two sat silently, nothing on the TV, sipping their respective beers and reflecting on the enormity of the day.

Tim took a swig and peered over at Madison. “I am fucking wired, man,” he mused.

“Me too.” Madison enthusiastically agreed. “This is amazing.”

“YOU'RE amazing.”

“We're all amazing, technically.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “But especially you, Maddy.” He placed a reassuring hand on Madison's thigh and patted it, as if to drive home his point.

“Come on now...” Madison's smile was as sheepish as ever. He put an arm around Tim like there were teenagers in a movie theater, and Tim practically melted into his embrace.

When Madison turned his head, Tim's lips were already there to greet his. It was the easiest first kiss in the world.

“Oh Maddy,” Tim murmured between kisses. “You don't even know...” He trailed off as he took off his jacket and repositioned himself.

Madison pulled Tim onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “What are we doing?” he whispered, hands drifting downward to pull up Tim's shirt.

Untying the drawstring on Madison's sweatpants, Tim whispered back, “Whatever you want.” He felt Madison shudder with pleasure as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft.

Distracted by the sensation of Tim's fist around his cock, Madison nearly forgot to reciprocate the gesture. He hesitantly reached for Tim's erection, grasped it, and stroked it in time with Tim's hand.

Soon, the two were thrusting into each others' fists with reckless abandon. Even if the alcohol had worn off, they were too lost in each others' ministrations to be inhibited.

The hairs on the back of Tim's neck stood up, and before long, waves of pleasure seized his body. He moaned loudly as he came spurting all over the bottom of Madison's shirt. Madison didn't take much longer to get there himself, and when he finished, he was almost afraid to look at Tim. What on earth had they done?

“Uh...” Tim's voice cut through the sound of their still-heavy breathing. “Wow.”

“Heh, yeah, that was --”

“Awesome?” Tim asked expectantly.

“Very.” Madison finally looked up, only to see a goofy smirk on Tim's face, much to his relief.

“Good!” Tim kissed Madison on the cheek before getting up to clean himself off. “Let's do it again sometime, yeah?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Madison and Tim's friendship was forever changed that night, and for the most part, things were great. The two spent nearly the entire offseason together, and even after the season started, they remained inseparable. Rumors swirled around the clubhouse, all of which were true, but hey, it was San Francisco. Nobody REALLY gave a damn.

What people did care about was how hard Tim was slumping lately. It seemed like he hadn't pitched a good game in months. The pressure was getting to him, and his and Madison's mutually beneficial friendship became strained, especially since Madison talent often overshone his own.

“You were fantastic,” Tim would say after seemingly every start. Sometimes he'd switch up the adjectives – great, killer, brilliant – to make it seem like he was really happy for him, but the look in his eyes betrayed his jealousy. He wanted his old self back, and it was getting hard to pretend everything was okay.

On day after a particularly shoddy outing, Tim got a text from Madison: “Wanna come over?” Truth be told, he didn't. He wanted to sit at home alone and wallow in self-pity as each of the six runs he gave up replayed over and over in his head. Screw being social.

Just as Tim resolved to ignore his phone, it buzzed again. “I have weed lol :)” The message flashed across the screen. Maybe, Tim thought, it would be a good idea to clear his head after all.

As usual, Madison greeted Tim at the door with a beer and a kiss. Tim smiled weakly as he came inside, and the two sat together on the couch, watching some horror movie that Madison found flipping channels.

They were silent for a while before Madison broke the ice. “The weed's on the end table,” he offered.

“Huh? Oh, yeah...right.”

Soon the air was filled with smoke. Tim lied with his head on Madison's lap, watching the movie raptly as Madison fought valiantly against the inevitable contact high.

“Holy shit,” Tim rasped between puffs. “This movie is awesome.”

Madison didn't even respond, he was so absorbed in the film. He ran his fingers idly through Tim's hair, and suddenly realized that he liked it very much, that there was quite a lot of it, and it seemed he could see each follicle flex & stretch after his fingers – damn it, he was high. He laughed to himself.

“Dying children give you the giggles, lightweight?” Tim teased.

Madison looked up at the TV, only to see a little girl coughing blood all over a brunette's face. “No, hehe..nooooo,” he protested.

Tim put the empty bowl down on the coffee table and pulled Madison's arm over his chest. “Hanging out like this is so nice, I almost forgot ab --”

“Don't even mention it,” Madison interrupted. He knew where Tim was going with this.

“I'm just saying --”

“Stop.” Madison's voice was unexpectedly firm. “Get up.”

Disheartening, Tim rose to his feet, but Madison pulled him back down. “What are you --”

“You know you're the best right?” Madison stared deeply into Tim's eyes, and his fingers dug into him.

“But you...”

“Me? I'm good too,” Madison admitted. “But you're the best.” He kissed Tim on the lips, unbuttoned his shirt, and knelt between his legs.

Tim sat speechless, watching Madison unfasten his jeans. By the time Madison slid his underwear down, he was already hard. Madison mouth descended upon his cock, and he practically trembled with delight Every flick of the tongue sent a shiver up his spine, and when his head grazed the back of Madison's throat, he thought he might explode on the spot.

“You like that?” Madison peered up at Tim with innocent-looking, wide, hazel eyes before lowering his mouth hungrily on his cock again, and all Tim could do in response was moan.

Toes curling into the carpet, fingers curling in Madison's hair, Tim's senses were overwhelmed by the sensation of Madison's wet lips sliding up and down his shaft. His limbs tingling in anticipation f the impending orgasm, and he tapped Madison quickly on the shoulder.

“I – I'm gonna --” Sweet release overtook Tim as he came inside the warm wetness of Madison's mouth. He looked down at Madison, who was wiping the corners of his lips and admiring his handiwork.

“Oh my god,” Tim sighed breathlessly, flushed, looking a total mess. “That was...oh my god.”

“Glad you liked it,” Madison said. “I think I need some mouthwash.”

“Er...sorry.” Tim turned even redder. “And thanks.”

Madison smiled. “Like I said, don't even mention it.”

“I'll make it up to you, I swear.”

“I'm gonna hold you to that,” Madison teased. All he cared about was getting Tim's mind off the game, but he could hardly refuse a promised reward for a job well done. For now, the two rested up for the next day's game, and for once, Tim was more worried about how he and Madison would look showing up at the stadium together than he was about the game itself.


End file.
